Archer (Fate/Reverse - Odysseus)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= オーディセウス |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= C |agility= B |mana= C |luck= E |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Independent Action |cskill2value= C |skill1= Projectile (Daggers) |skill1value= A |skill2= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill2value= B |skill3= Presence Concealment |skill3value= C |np1= Doúreios Híppos |np1target= Anti-Fortress |np1rank= A |np2= Eurytus |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= B |np3= Shroud of Minerva |np3target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np3rank= C}}|affiliation = Retainer of Skuld Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'8"|weight = 167 lbs|birthp = Greece|hairc = Grey ("old man") Brown (True)|eyec = Blue|armament = Bow, sword, small shield, daggers|likes = Ingenuity|dislikes = Water, being manipulated|talent = Night raiding|enemy = , Achilles, Liu Bei|imagecol = Pale blue}}Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is an Archer-class Servant who appears in Fate/Reverse. He first appears as a retainer of the Caster-class Servant, Skuld, but eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is Odysseus (オーディセウス, Ōdiseusu), the famous Greek figure who appears in the Iliad and the titular figure in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odyssey '''Odyssey']. He is considered as one of the most well known heroes in ancient Greek mythology, but by the Romans (whom regarded themselves as descendants of the Aeneads, the people of Aeneas who also escaped the fate of Troy), Archer was vilified and was considered to be a sly and devious trickster of the Greek army in the ''Iliad. Archer's wife was Penelope, whom was rewarded to him by the Spartan king Tyndareus after he helped solve the issue regarding the eventual marriage of the king's step-daughter Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world. Before the Trojan War Archer was the son of the Argonaut Laertes and Anticlea, Laertes was the king of a realm that included Ithaca and all its surrounding islands and Archer would eventually succeed Laertes as the king. During an unknown time, Archer was given a bow by his friend Iphitus (the son of Eurytus of Oechalia, the grandson of Apollo and the bow's original owner) that was said to be very difficult to use. When Menelaus (the king of Sparta who was officially chosen as Helen's husband) called upon the other kings and princes who pledged an oath to protect the marriage of Helen, Archer tried to feign madness but failed due to being figured out by Palamedes and Agamemnon (Menelaus's older brother), thus Archer was forced to fight for the Greek army against the Trojans. It was during the Trojan War that Archer would be one of the main champions of the Greek army alongside, Achilles, Diomedes and Telamon Ajax. The Trojan War While the Greeks had the momentum and advantage at first, the tide would suddenly turn in favor for Trojans as the Olympian gods would side with them, upset that Achilles had decided not to fight for Agamemnon after a full blown argument. During this time of disadvantage, both Archer and Diomedes would go on night raid operations, eliminating the Thracian king Rhesus during one of the raids they made. However, after the death of Patroclus at the hands of Hector (the champion of Troy), Achilles would once again fight for the Greeks and slay Hector. After 10 years of fighting and many of the Greeks and Trojans best heroes perish, Archer himself devised a strategy to put an end to the Trojan War once and for all. He planned a giant wooden horse built as a peace offering for the Trojans, completely alone as if the Greeks had finally abandoned the shores where they were camped in the war, whereas he and a few other Greek warriors would secretly be inside as the horse was brought into Troy. They waited until midnight before Archer, Diomedes, Menelaus and a few others came out of the wooden horse and secretly opened the gates for the main Greek force to come in and destroy the city entirely, thus the war had finally ended. The Odyssey After the Trojan War ended, the Olympian gods sought to punish the Greeks that had angered them, both Athena and Poseidon would punish Archer by causing a storm that would have Archer's fleet dispersed from the rest of the Greek fleet and stranded in the middle of the ocean. Archer and his men would voyage in the ocean for ten years, they would first ransack a city, then escape from the giant cyclops Polyphemus, attacked by the cannibals called the Lestrygones which resulted in all of ships of Archer's fleet except for one destroyed, and then blown off course after one of Archer's men foolishly opened the Bag of Winds by Aeolus, the master of the winds. Archer and his fellow surviving men came ashore on the island of Aeaea, which was the home of Circe, a sorceress who was also known as the Goddess of Magic. Circe treated Archer and his men with hospitality, but she would turn Archer's men into pigs, with Hermes help, Archer was protected from being turned into a pig as well and forced Circe into turning his men back into humans. Circe would fall in love with Archer and for a year, Archer would stay with her and bore her a son, Telegonus. With Circe's instruction and guidance, Odysseus ventured into Tartarus to find the ghost of the prophet Teiresias, who told him not to kill the oxen of the sun god Helius as doing so would prevent Archer from returning to his home due to Helius's wrath. After traversing their way through the islands where the sirens lived, Archer and his men arrived at Trinacria where Archer's men killed some of the oxen living there for food, these would be the oxen that Teiresias warned Archer not to kill. True to Teiresias's warning, Helius did indeed unleashed his wrath by throwing a thunderbolt that destroy the only remaining ship Archer had, the entire crew perished while Archer himself would only survive. After this he would end up in the island of Calypso and remain a captive there until Athena would give up her vendetta against Archer and free him. Archer would once again be attacked by the storms of Poseidon but was saved by the sea goddess Ino who gave him a veil that would protect Archer from the sea's fury and safely reach the island of the Phaeacians. The Phaeacians would generously provide Archer a ship for him to finally return home to Ithaca. Returning home and later life Before finally landing shore on Ithaca, the goddess Athena appeared before Archer and gave him the disguise of a wandering old beggar so that he would see how things at Ithaca had been during his absence. Archer discovered that his wife Penelope had been pestered by suitors attempting to take her as their own, so she announced a tournament that whoever was capable of stringing the bow that Iphitus gave Archer and fire an arrow through the center of twelve rows of axes would be her new husband, all her suitors attempted to string the bow but were unsuccessful but Archer (in his old beggar disguise) would be the one to string the bow and successfully fire through the row of axes. Athena then removes the disguise she put on Archer, thus revealing himself before his wife and the other suitors before Archer uses his bow to slay every suitor, his wife at first doesn't believe that the man before her is Archer until Archer convinces her otherwise by saying that one of the legs of their bed was made out of an olive branch, he knows this since he was the one who made the bed, thus Archer and Penelope were finally reunited. Many years later though, Circe and Archer's son Telegonus would arrive at Ithaca and, thinking that he landed on Corcyra, began to plunder the island. Archer would confront and fight Telegonus, not knowing it was his son by Circe, but in the end Telegonus would strike the killing blow on Archer, only realizing that he had just slain his own father. Appearance When first encountered, Archer looks like an old man wearing worn out armor, his long grey hair tied back in a ponytail while his face sports a grey beard while his blue eyes sport of look of intelligence and cunning. However, his appearance as an old man is nothing more than a facade courtesy of his Noble Phantasm, Shroud of Minerva, and that his look is that of a younger version of himself, his hair being brown but the ponytail being much shorter, his beard also brown and looking much neater than his old man version, Archer's armor looks as if it is completely brand new compared to the armor seen as an old man. Personality Archer is known for his intelligence and cunning ways. He prefers to use methods that win battles with a little bloodshed as possible, its not that he dislikes war in general, but he prefers battles to be dealt with swiftly before more damage can be done, even if Archer's plans painted him as an underhanded, villainous trickster. He wasn't able to do such a thing during the Trojan War, although there were scenarios during that time where he had an opportunity, Archer's attempts to resolve things peacefully was always thwarted by others who desired the blood of the enemy more than ending things diplomatically. During his time as a vassal of Skuld, Archer was concerned about the friendship between the Caster Servant and Tachibana Muneshige, a sentiment also shared by Archer's colleagues Minamoto no Yorimitsu and Pausanias of Orestes. However his doubts about Skuld and the honorable samurai would turn out to be grounded, he was on the other hand immediately suspicious of Liu Bei and Akechi Mitsuhide even as the Saber and Assassin Servants told Skuld that the Protagonist and Queen Justeaze were responsible for the Revenants that were hunting her. Archer prefers to keep his distance from Penthesilea and Hippolyta, even after becoming a Servant for the Protagonist, being fully aware that both sisters do not like him. Role Archer first serves under Skuld, whom he helps become Queen of Jötunnheim after they take over the Divine Structure: Utgard along with Muneshige, Yorimitsu, Pausanias and Tlahuicole. When the Protagonist's party enter Jötunnheim, Archer is ordered along with the rest of his fellow Servant comrades to attack them and he ends up duelling and outsmarting both Hippolyta and Penthesilea. Later, Archer discovers that the Protagonist's party aren't the ones behind the Revenants Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli and their pursuit of Skuld, this would then lead to the two factions teaming up and defeating the Revenant duo together. After the defeat of the Revenants, Archer along with Skuld and the rest of her faction accept the Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist. After the Protagonist encounters the enemy Servants Alcides and Ashurnasirpal II, Archer along with Sarutobi Sasuke and Scáthach would be tasked to find ways on how to defeat the two powerful enemies. Abilities As a well known legendary figure from Greek mythology, Archer is a reliable ally (or a formidable foe), though if he were summoned under the Rider-class it is possible that he could be a potential threat for even Alcides or Ashurnasirpal II. But nevertheless, Archer is an exceptionally skilled bowman who was able to master archery with a bow that was said to be one of the difficult to master in legend, he also keeps a xiphos (a double-edged straight sword used by the ancient Greeks), a small circular shield and a quantity of small daggers for projectiles for close combat purposes. Archer's Personal Skills set resembles more of an Assassin-class Servant's, but they are skills that are useful to him and his way of thinking and defeating opponents. With a high Rank in Projectile (Daggers), Archer can throw daggers that have a variety of causing not just firearm based damage, but also explosions and inflicting poison, his Eye of the Mind (True) skill enables him to think of the appropriate course of action and be able to study his opponents with a calm analysis even during the heat of a battle. Archer also has the Presence Concealment skill that seals his presence from other Servants and makes it difficult for them to detect him, and while that is usually the Class Skill for all Servants under the Assassin-class, Archer has that skill since some of his feats were done with secrecy. For Noble Phantasms, Archer possesses three of them. His bow Eurytus has a special set of arrows which he can only use 12 times. His Doúreios Híppos Noble Phantasm (based on his legendary Trojan Horse strategy) serves as a Reality Marble of sorts that he can inject into an object and remain hidden there until an opportunity for an ambush arises. And finally, there is Shroud of Minerva (which is similar to For Someone's Glory that is owned by the Arthurian knight, Lancelot) that enables Archer's stats and skills to be hidden from enemy Masters whilst he appears as an old man. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Archer Category:Archer-class Servants Category:Archer Class Servants